Gaurdians
by LittleNeko23
Summary: The vengeful god Umbra wishes to control all power for himself and be the only Guardian in Gaia but after a long war he was sealed away for 9,000 years. Forced to live new lives the Guardians must relearn their powers and stop Umbra once and for all before he can destroy Mobius and Gaia. [ShadAmySon]
1. Delphi The Creator Arc

Delphi the Creator is a short prologue of sorts to the real action it'll explain how the Guardians come to be and how the conflict all started

How I came to be or where I came from I do not know. I was suddenly here and in my soul I knew where here was.

The first time I opened my eyes, I saw something I could never explain how I knew what it was, only that its name seemed like common knowledge.

In front of me was a single Tree.

It was a wide willow Tree with its branches reaching out far, but it's leaves were dropping down its trunk as if it was crying.

The Tree was grand indeed and incredible strong. It made me want to cry too at it's beauty.

As I stepped forward I heard a whisper, like a tinkling of bells talking to me. The sound seemed to come from the Tree but when I leant my ear to its rough surface, the sound disappeared like it wasn't there to begin with.

Something so odd bothered me. I needed to know what the sound was and what it meant. I needed to know who I was but walking in the white abyss proved useless.

I wondered what I looked like. Obviously I was shorter than the Tree but did I also look like the Tree?

What could I find to see myself?

"Hello?" I said to the Tree, "Can you tell me who I am?"

The Tree did not answer nor did it move. 

"Please answer me." Again, it stuck to its spot. I returned to its side, hoping maybe It just didn't hear me. I was a bit far away when I greeted it.

"Hello Tree. I'm new here. Can you please tell me what I am?"

My heart gave out as it didn't return my greeting. It still didn't move and refused to tell me anything. What secrets was it hiding?

I crossed my arms in a gesture I knew meant anger. "Hey, don't be so mean!" I exclaimed "...Talk to me."

I stared again into the white nothingness and suddenly felt very alone. Perhaps this Tree isn't something able to communicate, but if it wasn't, then who do I talk to?

My legs folded on themselves and I collapsed at the base of the Tree.

 _Delphi_

That's it!

My name was Delphi.

My mind flashed with colors, lights, and a need. A need to do as my name meant; create. But where to start? I stared at my surroundings, at the empty canvass before me I could do anything to fill with whatever I wished. My claws extended again and dug into the base of the Tree. The twinkling bells started again and this time I knew exactly where it came from. Me, or more noticeably from my claws.

Suddenly, a glowing yellow energy engulfed my claws and followed my every movement. It was incredibly fascinating and I giggled at the feeling of the warm power running in my paws.

Looking up at the tree, I wanted the Tree, even though it wasn't a person like me, to feel the same energy I felt. I lifted my paw to its trunk and pushed the energy forward and then it happened.

The Tree moved! Its leaves flowed gracefully about and its branches bent slightly. I smiled my soul told me what this was called; Air.

My paws cupped the power and with a rush of intensity it expanded and covered the entire fissure with a cooling moisture… moisture?

Water.

I clawed at the base of the tree again, this time the Ki inside my claws glimmered blue and I pictured a similar colored "moisture" appearing from the tree. Just as the image clarified in my head, it came to life in front of my eyes. Cool, deep, and running water sprung from the tree trailing down the white nothingness and I thought how beautiful it would look surrounded by smaller versions on the Tree as it streamed further and further. Everything the Water touched grew soft brown dirt.

Earth.

Then from the earth developed gorgeous flower buds, blades of grass, and it sang to me for more nutrients.

I opened my arms and the Water, guided by Air, became heavy in the sky until it fell down in a rain of beauty and life. I couldn't help but squeal in delight watching my Earth continue to fill and quickly I created even more trees, more bodies of water I named Lakes and Ponds. The sky opened and I felt my arms heat and I launched it into the wide blue heavens. I called it the sun and it warmed what Water refreshingly cleansed. My creation was finished and it was perfect.

Everything thrived and sparkled in its magnificent. Even the Tree seemed to be excited for me, yet something told me I was still missing something... something important…

Where there was creation there had to be destruction.

I really disliked the thought of destroying my beautiful world but I knew it had to be done. Gathering the energy in my hand I used all my muscles to lift a part of the ground into a hard funnel-like shape and placed Fire inside for safekeeping. I didn't know what I'll do with it but for now it was fine there.

Finally my body relaxed! I could enjoy the world I created. I could laugh and play, run or jump as much as I wanted for I was never alone. I had my paradise.

Gaia

My body walked first to the clear stream of Water and I greeted it with warm welcome. "Thank you for being with me Water. May I enter your stream?" It bubbled back and I stepped into it until I was waist deep. Looking down, I gasped at what stared back. It was me and I could actually see myself. Waving my hand up, Water lifted like a wall across from me so I could see even more of myself clearly.

Like my paws, my body was covered in tawny fur and my large eyes with a liquid gold. Short crop of black hair had ears poking from atop my head flicked and swivel in wonder at my reflection and I smiled.

"Is this truly me Water?"

Water answered me by playfully twirling around my waist and lightly spraying me. I could feel my other Elements becoming upset that I wasn't paying attention to them so I stepped out of Water, sticking close to its side still, and sat on the sturdy ground. Earth placed a yellow flower in my lap.

"Why, thank you, Earth. You're so very kind, aren't you?"

Earth didn't respond. If Water was playful then my Earth was stubborn and obviously disliked outright compliments. I giggled at this and ran my paws around the large grass.

Air took that opportunity to mess up my hair, unknowingly blowing away the flower at the same time. "Oh no! Earth's gift…" I cried and ran to catch it before something happened to the fragile little thing. I managed to grab it before it could land in a Pond and held it close to my chest.

"Now now, Air. Please be more careful," I gently chastised the Element and it blew gently across my cheek in apology as if hoping this kiss would ease my upset, it worked.

I knew now that I played with my lighthearted Water, stubborn Earth and mischievous Air that left Fire probably torn up that I left it all alone in the funnel. It didn't reach out to me and that worried me. The last thing I want is for my precious Elements to hate me!

I'll visit it and show it all my love.

Air suddenly knew of my intentions to see Fire which was quite far away and became a visible step for me to stand on. Quicker than I could imagine, Air took me straight to the bottom of the bluff.

"Thank you," I said. "I'll give a call if I need any of you."

Air took off but I could still feel its presence around me. Water, however, feared being in this part of Gaia as it was very absent from the grounds or air.

I could understand why though - the air was far too hot for Water to survive and something told me it was much to blazing for any other thing to thrive. The grounds where little more than charred and hard lump. However, I was quite comfortable here.

"Hello Fire. Are you okay?" I inquired but it didn't answer. I did hear a rumbling from deep within the cavern and used Air to lift myself until I was standing on the edge and peered in.

"My goodness, you're beautiful!"

Truly it was. The magma was bright red like a glowing jewel of pure power. I could feel the unforgiving heat bubble and angrily threaten to rise. It was easy to tell Fire was not eager for me to be there but I still had to try to gain its trust the only way I knew how.

I gulped and said, "I know you can hurt me, Fire. All of the Elements could, but I want to show you that there's nothing to worry about." I took a deep breath. "May I embrace you?"

Smoke and ash rose more and more, almost like it was blocking me.

"Please Fire, let me befriend you as I have Water, Air and Earth and I promise to never abandon you again."

Stepping off the ledge I dived down, down, down into the red darkness.

To my joy, Fire opened itself to me and revealed all its feeling. It was disappointed I left it in such a place farther than the other and left for last but as I curled in on myself. I assured it that I never planned to leave it, only to give me time to figure out how to handle its destructive powers.

It told me it too could create and showed me a new world, one filled with the other elements as they lived together in harmony and I smiled at the image.

' _I'm sorry I didn't see. Fire, I love you as much as the others.'_

I writhed in joy as Fire seemed to cuddle and support me.

' _I'll make another world. One where you all can be together. You can play together for eternity.'_

Fire liked this idea.

I too loved the idea and while my mind worked in overdrive to design such a place my body rested in Fire's embrace. I slept peacefully and at ease.

xXx

Centuries had passed since Gaia came to be but Delphi never gave up on her promise to make the land for her Elements. Night and day she worked and created what would be Mobius. The very foundation she was pleased to find came from Fire. She'd heated the space and formed a giant ball of magma which she then cooled the outer ridge to become rock then once the substance was sufficient enough she covered it in Water, then Earth, in almost the same patterns as Gaia. Delphi called the massive areas Land and placed her very first living creatures on it. The Flickies.

They were small and lived off the waters and plants the trees produced. Eventually some even grew to become exclusively water creatures or spread their wings to become flightful.

Delphi loved seeing her creations evolve to such smart, self-serving individuals and they, like the Elements, were her pride.

It's not clear when the early Mobius was completed but when it was, Delphi whose body never changed, had grown from the mentality of a child to one of a woman. She still loved to be merry, curios of all things but she was much more understanding of her goals, needs and her overall power.

One day as she was bathing, she'd noticed her form seem to change from that of a Cougar to one of an Antelope. She'd blinked in surprise and wondered how she could possibly do such a thing Touching the hard antlers, they shifted back down and curved then her brown fur and became white as the driven snow.

"A goat?" She questioned, "Water, what are these images you show me? Is it really me?"

Her body morphed again this time into an Civet then back to her normal Cougar form . "This is me."

Delphi's spirit soared then and she looked down upon Mobius again to gaze at her creation and she wondered if she could make a being in her images. Slowly, so very slowly, Delphi helped a few Flickies evolve. Some became larger versions of their previous incarnation, but what stood them apart was how they walked on two legs similar to her.

She blew breath in them and they spoke. She gave each and every one of them a unique soul and they lived and it was beautiful. Delphi watched in unbridled joy as her creations explored the world, learning how to live on their own all the while harmoniously living with her Elements. She called these special creatures Mobians.

XxX

Delphi would walk through her Gaia she came across the Willow Tree, still majestic as ever, her favorite spot to sit and give her body a break but her mind would constantly return to that moment in the lake.

"Tree?" she began, "If I can do something like that then is my true form my first form?"

The tree blew in the breeze.

"I wonder if there are others like me? I can't be the only one. And if I am, then why me?"

Suddenly the ground shook and an earsplitting crack cut through the air. The Tree opened.

In a brilliant flash of light the bark of the Tree swallowed Delphi whole and down a black seemingly endless bottom until her body softly landed on hard ground she recognized as Earth.

Farther away, the two people observed Delphi.

"An animal?"

"It's nothing I've ever seen before."

"What should we do?"

They noticed her speak directly to the ground as if it was an old friend. "It's quite odd." said a woman with blond hair

The man beside her stepped forward and raised a long blade in her direction. "Animal! Stand and speak your name along with your purpose for being here."

Delphi gasped in fear at the strangers. Although she was glad they spoke her language, her voice seemed to escape her.

The man known as Rea scoffed, "Speak creature or I take your silence as a challenge."

Delphi gulped and finally managed out. "I'm Delphi. Please do not harm me."

Her voice disarmed the brute with it's timidness and pure softness. He didn't want to show this intruder any mercy but she was so small and oozed unharm that it was hard to keep up the facade.

It was the blond woman to speak this time. "Delphi," she swirled the name around her tongue. "Where are you from, Delphi?"

"Gaia. Please don't hurt me. I simply wish to know where I am." Delphi grew more and more impatient in this alien world where the Elements didn't speak to her nor obeyed her command. These tall hairless creatures with their weapons pointed at her made her fur stand on end.

"We won't hurt you. Won't we, Rea?" she said the last part to the sword swinging person.

He sheathed it and grumbled in annoyance. "My name is Lenus. You're on Psolym, home of the gods, creature."

Delphi quickly corrected her. "I'm no 'creature'. I'm a Gaian."

"I apologize, Delphi," replied Lenus, "however, we know not what a 'Gaian' is."

That was when a third person stepped from the shadows with a smirk. "Gaia is the name of the new world. It's been around for close to a millennia now and Delphi here is its goddess."

Rea snorted, "And how do you know this, Fiore?"

Fiore cracked a smile and answered gravelly. "I make it my business to know all the worlds we live in. You honestly think you special enough to be the only creation in the world."

"Do you wish to quarrel!?"

Fiore shrugged "I have no time to play with children."

Delphi took in Fiore and felt her curiosity peak again. He had long black hair, an attractively aged face and his voice was gravelly but not unpleasant.

"Who are you people anyways?" Delphi asked.

"We are called Gods just as you are. We protect the world below us called Earth."

 _Earth!_ She thought "Why won't Earth speak to me?"

Fiore shrugged again. "I'm not a Elemental Bender nor is anyone here but I have kept up with your world. I'm a gatekeeper to the dimensions. Let me show you." Fiore took gentle hold of her paw and led her around.

He explained how he travelled and overlooked the passage between Psolym, Earth, and Underworld.

"I can see other worlds as well so I knew immediately when you're Gaia appeared."

The two stopped at a large fountain and in its waters Delphi and Fiore could not see their reflections but images of a whole other place.

"This is Earth. Humanity lives and thrive down here and we as Gods do all we can to keep it alive." Delphi gasped in amazement at the sights. She peered into what was called a park. It was overflowing with humans both tall and small, large and curvy. They stood on two feet like the Mobians.

"They're beautiful…"

"They're selfish."

Delphi's ear swiveled toward him at this. "What do you mean? Did you not create them?"

Fiore shook his head. "Unlike you, we did not help with the evolution process. We came to be after they." Fiore sighed heavily. "Humanity has accomplished great things but they are greedy. They desire to much for so little. They pray to us to make their wishes come true. If it were up to me I'd say we wipe them out, try again."

Delphi's gasped and looked down again at the innocence of a small girl happily enjoying a dessert with her father. "Please don't. They need love is all and -"

"Sweet Delphi, there's more to life than Love and Beauty."

"Earth reminds me so much of Mobius. I could never destroy it."

Fiore took that chance to change the subject. "What's Mobius like?"

He could see the look of bliss in her eyes as she thought of her Mobius.

"Mobius was my promise to Fire and the other Elements a chance to play together and I gave them people like these Humans to be with. They are evolving into bipedal beings similar to Humans also. It makes me proud to see them."

Fiore cut his eyes toward her in amusement. "And in Gaia?"

Delphi frowned and replied "It's actually only me."

Her golden orbs finally met his reds one. "Me and the Elements that is."

"Aren't you lonely?"

"Not really," she replied. "Like I said, I have the Elements and I've been creating a new world for them. It's almost finished and I love it but I still feel…"

Delphi struggled for the right words luckily Fiore knew exactly how she felt. "...Off?"

Delphi nodded.

"I guessed as much. See, I'm quite old, being the one of the first Gods myself." Fiore sighed contently. "I always wondered 'what's my purpose?' 'who am I?' and then I realized. I am me. That's all."

Delphi quirked up an eyebrow in confusion. What does being 'me' mean? She was herself but that didn't help her understand what exactly being her was beyond being a Creator.

"I had my brother with me and when the others showed up it became easier to identified myself, especially when you have young'uns like Rea to prove that's _not_ the type of man I wish to be."

Delphi giggled and the sound made Fiore's heart ache at its beauty.

"I'd like to show you Gaia one day, Fiore." Delphi reached out a tentative paw and placed it on his arm. Fiore's smile warmed her until a voice like cold ice disturbed peace.

"That won't be necessary!" the man was almost identical to Fiore, save for the long white hair, blue and gold robes. "Travel between dimensions is forbidden or have you forgotten the war with the Cyclones, brother."

"You mean the war you started?" Fiore answered back just as coldly, it almost frightened Delphi.

"I did no such atrocity!" The man turned his eyes to Delphi as she shrinked behind Fiore. "Creature, return from where you came."

"I'm sorry," Delphi said "I don't know how I ended up here. But I won't hurt anyone."

The leader of the God snarled. "Of course you won't young one. I'm powerful enough to end you should you attempt to harm me or my people."

Fiore stepped up than, "Deux, there's no need for such hostility toward a lady. Another Goddess."

"The Goddess of _Gaia_. She has no place or power here."

Deux turned his back on the two before leaving parting words, "Leave and never return. Or else you'll face my wrath." He left in a flash of golden light.

Delphi trembled at the power the elder god emitted.

"Worry not of him. I'll take you home now…"

Fiore brought them to his base.

The Gate.

It was in foggy an cavern-like place expanding to who knew how far. In the center where they stood was a large silver ring that illuminated the space. "Step in the center and close your eyes."

Delphi downcasted her eyes and stepped in the ring. "Goodbye Fiore."

In a flash she was gone.

"We shall meet again. I assure you."

When she reopened her eyes she was back in her Gaia with panicked Elements inquiring her whereabouts.

"Quiet, my loves." She calmed them and recounted the adventure she had with the human beings and Fiore. Air was quick to want to fight the men who threatened their Goddess while Earth shared his sentiment by rocking the ground.

"There's no way to return, even if I wanted it. We are safe again."

It was true. The Tree's bark appeared normal as if nothing happened.

The Elements picked up on her sadness and cuddled around her in a warm protective barrier.

"Thank you all. I must work now but I shall return." Delphi bid her goodbye and continued her work for centuries to come.

Author's note: Hey everyone thanks for reading the first chapter in this story and I hope you return for more as there is much much more to come.

Again leave a like and review it really motivates me.

Thanks to BrownEyedHoneybadger for Beta'ing

Pronunciation

Delphi [Del-PEE]

Gaia [Guy-ah]

Lenus [LAY-nuh-s]

Rea [Ray]

Psolym (Soh-LUM)

Fiore [FEE-or-REE)

Deux [DAY-US]


	2. Delphi The Creator Arc Part 2

**Delphi**

I looked down at my Mobius with nothing but love in my heart but at the same time I felt ...alone.

I missed Fiore. I missed his warm presence. Even though he was taller than me, furless and a whole other being, I still wished to see him.

Mobius was my Earth though and I needed to protect it, because no one else has shown up. It must mean obviously I wasn't meant to rule it with others like dear Fiore and I've accepted that.

The Mobians fished, hunted and built.

They had homes ranging from little huts to stone buildings to start families until eventually the construction of the largest community they've named Mobotropolis began.

The Elements however grew restless with the Mobians. We were a young world according to Fiore, so a bit of bad time was to be expected but nothing could prepare me for how true Fiore's words about Humanity could reach my Mobians

XxX

 **Normal**

As Mobotropolis was being built, the Mobians' intelligence increased rapidly and they all decided they needed an order: something to control the masses and the first to step up was named Valent Acorn.

He was a powerful Chipmunk with many followers.

"I, Valent Acorn, shall be Mobotropolis' King!" he declared, his voice booming over the people demanding their attention. "I will watch over and protect the lands." This seemed to please the people until the next lines followed. "My word is law. _No one_ is allowed to go against what I say or the next generations of Acorns, for we are your Monarchy!"

Few people cheered but others did not want to be ruled by a generation of one person's family. They feared while Valent may be a benevolent king his sons may not and would tear the community to the ground. This brought on the next candidate and his name was Bighorn.

Bighorn the Ram was ready to lead and he knew the mistakes with keeping laws within the family. He felt it necessary to keep power in one person's hands.

"The only thing Valent had right was leaving the control to a single being. That being is me. Absolute, undeniable control is meant for me and only me." 

Valent shook his head to this. "And what in the case of your death?"

"Then the man I decide worthy shall continue my will."

This forced a larger than life argument between the people loyal to Acorn and those who truly believed in Bighorn, who called themselves the Pact.

The Pact were aggressive and far more ready for battle than Acorn. However, someone branched from the group and spawned a new option.

"The people are the ones to build Mobotropolis therefore the people should choose its rulers." Her name was Garnet the Civet.

Bighorn and Acorn both scoffed. "Woman, you do not belong in this. It's a man's job to protect and serve."

"Exactly. There is no use for your opinion."

"That's very bigoted of you both," replied another female. Her name was Kilah and she was originally one of the soldiers in the Acorn guard hired to protect Valent from any assassination attempts he was very paranoid would happen.

"Do you claim in front of me, an Acorn guard, that women are incapable of being strong enough to have authority?"

Valent sighed and tried to ease her anger. "Of course not, dear Kilah. We, or at least I, just wouldn't want anything to happen to such a fragile woman. _She_ isn't capable of leading the people like a man could."

The Tapir glared at the brown Chipmunk and almost spoke back until a male zebra came to their defense.

"Are you offended by these women?" he snapped sarcastically. "Miss Garnet and Kilah are right. We need to vote on who rules as opposed to having two power-hungry men decide our fates."

The three gained their own following and became the Trifecta.

Bighorn was offended by the girls and wished to weed them out of the paradise he had in mind. In fact, he was quite ready to eliminate anyone he deemed not worthy as was the right for ruler of all.

One night, Bighorn took the step and kidnapped Garnet and it began the nastiest war to ever be.

The Trifecta group attacked the territory outside of Mobotropolis that belonged to Pact in an attempt to recover their group leader. Sid and Kilah decided to ask for help from Valent.

"You need my assistance, huh?" He sneered at the traitorous woman. "Why should I give it?"

"Because it's right." Sid responded and bowed his head to the self proclaimed king.

"Please...Your Highness. We are too small to do this alone. Save my love."

Valent sent them away while he made his decision.

"Valent, my darling, do you really plan to protect the Trifecta?" Barsha, Valent's wife asked as she continued to stroke his hair smooth.

"Simple. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. We may be in alliance with them now but once we've taken out Pact then Trifecta will fall as well."

By the time they managed to crash Bighorn's base, Garnet laid on the floor in a pool of her blood flowing freely from her belly.

Sid screamed his anger and rushed toward Bighorn only to be fought off by a troop of his men ready to lay down their life for Bighorn's safety.

Sid killed a good twenty people in his rage before Kilah could pull him away. They needed to rely more so on Acorn at the moment but Sid promised he would have his revenge.

XxX

 **Delphi**

I couldn't believe my eyes.

My beautiful Mobians were fighting amongst themselves.

' _They are greedy. They desire too much for so little.'_

Fiore's words kept ringing in my head like a bell. I wanted to refute that this could happen but it was right in front of my face. They waged war upon the death of an innocent.

They used Fire to wreak havok upon anyone not in their groups and threw the bodies in Water to dispose of them.

My Elements cried for help but I didn't have an answer for them.

I was numb, sore and hurt as all around me was destruction. I couldn't do this by myself I needed help.

I needed…

"DELPHI!"

A deep voice screamed my name and I turned to see a bright light coming from the Willow Tree. From it emerged a shadow that became -

"Fiore!"

He ran to my side and enveloped me in his strong arms, however, his scent was off. Actually it wasn't even there.

"Is it really you? You don't smell the same."

"It's me but this form is merely an illusion. I've been watching you and I can see you're scared."

Delphi tugged on his arm, "You must follow me, quickly."

The two ran back to where Delphi looked down upon Mobius. "What do I do?"

Fiore continued to watch as the casualty count increased to the thousands.

"Fiore?"

The human wracked his brain for some possible way to do something without directly breaking the law of travel.

"Fiore!" Delphi cried finally getting his attention and asked again what to do.

Fiore replied, "Are the Elements here?"

Delphi's brow creased "They're always here."

"Good, they're going to help us."

The Elements heard Fiore and their energies all seemed to gather together like soldiers ready to be trained. Delphi looked at them, almost wanting to giggle at how excited they were - like children - but at the same time she could feel a strong willingness in them to protect her and her creations.

"We're going to give the Elements bodies."

"Bodies?" Delphi exclaimed. Fiore nodded and even though Fiore never created a Human or had the power to try, he helped Delphi through every step.

Delphi reached into her spirit for assistance as well and immediately had ideas for the perfect bodies the Elements could use.

First Delphi created a Hedgehog and colored it blue like the sky. He had emerald green eyes and the minute Air took over the body, a cocky grin graced his peach muzzle and he bowed to Delphi. "Hello My Goddess. I'm ready to serve you." Even his voice was cool like a winter breeze. Delphi named him Sonic.

Next Delphi used the image from a tribe of Echidnas. He was a passionate red with a perfect white crest in the middle of his chest. He wore specialty gloves with rock hard spikes on the knuckles. When Earth entered the body he slammed his fist into the ground, knocked Sonic from his kneeling position and almost toppled Delphi until Fiore steadied her.

He left three spike marks in the ground that immediately healed itself. He surged strength and power.

"Reporting for duty, My Goddess."

Delphi chuckled lightly. "Quite the arm you've got, Knuckles." This cute nickname became his official one.

Delphi then decided to make two women for the remaining two Elements and for Fire it was easy to create her strong and agile body.

A cat colored purple with similar eyes to her own. She wore a matching purple garb with fur trimming and white pants.

"My Goddess, I'm at your service" she spoke.

The cat's hand glowed with an intense heat, quickly sparking throughout her body before dying down. The newly named Blaze kneeled as her comrades had to Delphi.

Lastly Delphi created an Otter that wore a flowing white dress with a light blue sash across the waist. With wide hazel eyes and easy smile, Delphi named her Serenity.

"Hello, My Goddess. How shall I assist you?"

XxX

"As it's made clear, the Mobians are destroying everything Delphi created. Your job is to stop them. No matter the cost."

"No!" Delphi exclaimed, loudly startling her Elements. "No more bloodshed. Stop them but don't kill anyone."

The Elements nodded and Delphi sent them down to Mobius.

"Delphi…?" Fiore started but didn't know how to finish.

"I understand now when you said 'there's more to life than beauty.' But there's also more than destruction." Delphi gripped his hand in hers. "I only want peace. I'll take the bad but I'd hope to accomplish peacefulness beforehand."

Fiore understood and sighed, "We have much to discuss. Your Elements can handle this. We must speak before Deux realizes I'm gone."

XxX

Back down on Mobius, war continued with no end in sight as many people of the Pact attacked and killed the Trifecta and Acorns.

The Acorns however were no pushover and took many lives themselves. Brutally setting the territory of Pact ablaze and in a horrible yet foreseen turn of events, they led an attack on Trifecta.

Sid and Kilah led their group as well as they could but only one of them had a military-esque position and her fellow soldiers still stood for Acorn.

Day after day was spent in fear for one's own life.

Finally the biggest standoff came about. Acorns to the north, Trifecta at the east and Pact standing toward the west. It was now or never, do or die.

"Ready!" Valent shouted. The Acorns cocked their arrows back.

"Aim!" The Trifecta perfectly had their newly made guns trained at the enemies.

"Fire!" Bighorn dropped his arm and two loud explosions erupted from the silver cannons. The arrows painted the sky in red, smoke and popping of unrelenting bullets flew in the air.

Suddenly, the arrow's flamed tips were extinguished and dropped to the ground, harmless. The bullets seemed to freeze and fall as the arrows had while a red figure crumbled the steel cannonballs.

"Who dare intrudes on this political debate?" questioned Sid.

Fire, Water, Air and Earth dropped into the middle of the semicircle of battle.

Sonic snorted. "Debate?" He questions. "Seems like a Civil War to me."

"This is none of your affair if you have no side," growled Bighorn, "Leave the field at once."

Knuckles stepped up, puffing his chest at Bighorn who noticeably cowed. "I don't think so, buddy. See, we work for Delphi and she's not happy with what you're doing to Mobius."

Bighorn continued to glare. "Who is this Delphi?"

"The woman who created Mobius" Sonic explained simply.

Serenity happily jumped in adding, "And by extension she made you."

The crowd of people murmured among themselves, unsure who to trust - their leaders or these mysterious strangers.

Blaze stepped up, flames visible in her eyes. "You use me to kill innocent lives. As the Element Fire, I should repay the favor, but Delphi smiles upon you. We are not to harm anyone." Sonic placed a calming hand on Blaze's shoulder. "We shall resolve this here and now."

"I take orders from no woman!" Bighorn angrily shoved one of his men off the Cannon and fired it himself directly at Blaze. It shot straight and true toward her still form but was instantly halted by an impenetrable shield made of rock that was quickly erected in front of the purple cat.

"What the…?"

"Thanks Knuckles."

Knuckles grunted and held his stance in case Bighorn tried to attack again, the latter of which was seething white hot anger.

Sonic grinned at Valent, Sid, and Kilah goodnaturedly like they were old friends. "Now, don't go acting like that guy. We can be reasonable, right? What do you think?"

The three packs still didn't wish to surrender, not after what Bighorn did to Garnet and not with Mobotropolis on the line.

Sonic sighed at their silence and turned to Serenity and Knuckles. "Help me out?"

"You got it."

Together they split the ground in a perfect 'W' shape between the three amazed and scared groups. The gaps were filled with water separating the groups by a good 20-foot wide river.

Blaze raised her arm.

"This is how the land will be split. Acorn Kingdom is in the north, Trifecta can choose a president at their own leisure at the east whilst the Pact can do with the West as they please. Mobotropolis is a no man's land. It is a place of _peace_ dominated by no one."

"If someone from another group decides to switch to a new land then they will be welcomed with open arms so long as they follow the laws there," Sonic piped in. Blaze nodded solemnly at him.

And so with the help of the Elements the beginnings of the new lands were created and while it was a shaky truce to be in Mobotropolis together, is was quite obvious while in the war they had made their own territories anyway, therefore it seemed to work out okay.

5 years would go by...

Valent would be benevolent king and so would his children and their children, including a lovely and strong princess.

Sid would be elected president with Kilah as Co-President. They'd governed the people as they felt was good for them and every four years a new president would take over, hopefully just as gracious as Sid.

Bighorn, on the other hand, would be less than happy and he made sure everyone knew. He'd make life a hell and lead one of tyranny. One day his once loyal subjects would rebel and he'd hang for his crimes. The West more or less would be abandoned and over time be overtaken by Trifecta to build Mobotropolis even bigger.

The newer president, around 20 years after Sid, would continue the Monarchic ways of his seniors but much more loosely. He'd be told stories of the Elements and Delphi - something considered a myth by then but he wanted to keep to her wishes.

He only stepped in when a situation was in critical conditions, otherwise he'd let the people handle it.

When the king of Acorns at the same time (Maximillion) ruled, he agreed to the Trifecta taking possession so to speak of Mobotropolis and lend a helping hand in improving it.

Mobius would be calm and well.

XxX

It was two years however when the Elements returned to Gaia and they were greeted by a smiling Delphi. She rushed to them and gave each of them a loving hug.

"You did great my Elements, I'm so proud!" She beamed at all four and together they bowed to her.

"I apologize for my behavior, my Goddess. My head wasn't clear." Blaze started, but quickly cut off.

"Worry not dear Fire. You did amazingly and while I know it was hard to hold in your anger you tried your best and you did in the end. That's all I ask."

She turned to Air next who has rubbing the end of his nose cockily. "Thank you for helping Blaze."

"No problem Goddess." He said "You know I'd never let anything hurt my fellow Elements. Even themselves."

"And for that I thank you again."

Serenity happily popped in front of Delphi, her hand over her eyes as she looked around. "Where's Mister Fiore? He was here when we left."

Knuckles leaned against a tree and chewed on a piece of straw. "That was two years after the battle. I doubt that _Human_ is still here."

Serenity pouted then and looked at Delphi with bright eyes. "Well where'd he go? Back home?"

Delphi nodded and tried to keep her breathing even. "As you already know, travel between worlds if strictly forbidden. He bent the rules to come here and...he had to quickly leave after helping me create your bodies."

"Speaking of our bodies." Sonic said finally getting the chance to really look at himself. "May we keep them? I'm already pretty comfortable in this skin. Blue is really my color."

Delphi thought for a moment and replied, "I don't see why not. Enjoy."

The Elements expressed their thanks and Blaze bid farewell to return to her volcano home.

"I'm pretty tired too. Nighty Night." Serenity too left for the ocean to curl around the giant seaweeds and sleep.

"Are you alright if I take a nap myself Goddess?"

"Of course, Sonic. I could actually use a little alone time to think. Rest dear one." So Sonic nodded and practically flew at the speed of sound wherever the wind carried him. Knuckles however stayed close to Delphi, she was distracted and it worried him.

 _ **Two Years Ago**_

 _ **After the Guardians left.**_

"Fiore, you believe the Elements can handle this?" Delphi asked watching the four descend to Mobius. "Do you not?" he replied.

"I do but I worry. What if something happens? What if the Mobians continue to give into this violence? What if -

"What if they win and all is well." Fiore, though not really there, held Delphi close. '"Don't think of the what if's but the future. If there's anything my world has taught me is that terrible things will happen, this is only the first. I might not be there all the time to help."

"But I need you. Isn't there anything we can do to convince Deux?" Delphi sniffled against his chest. "There has to be something."

"I'll see. But until then I can only tell you to be strong. Be strong and know I will always be watching you." 

Fiore leaned down and pressed a firm kiss upon her lips conveying all the love he had for her and Delphi returned it passion for passion.

When Fiore's spirit returned to his body he was alone at the Gate. He desperately wanted to check back on Gaia and how the Elements were faring but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to resist returning.

What he needed was a bath, something to loosen his anxious mind.

As he made his way out of his base he was quickly stopped by a lightning show in the form of his brother. "Fiore, we must speak."

"I'm tired and wish to visit the Platinum Spring. We can play later." He replied, massaging his shoulder.

"Now isn't the time for your games!" Deux snapped, his deep voice that would've scared off even the deadliest of beast bothered Fiore none.

Deux crossed his arms, "I was informed you're still keeping up on Gaia. Is this true?"

A muscle in Fiore's brow twitched. "There's nothing wrong in doing so. I could easily do so in any world."

"Yet you continue on this specific one." Deux's voice lost its authority then. "I wish to know the truth and I will have it now or I will be forced to strip you of your place here." The God ruler's eyes softened. "I don't want to do that dear brother."

Fiore glanced at the ground and explained his doings in Gaia.

Deux wasn't much shocked that his brother had done something directly against his order as much as how the fire in his eyes intensified whenever he mentioned Gaia or Delphi.

Deux didn't have to hear it to know Fiore was infatuated with Delphi. He could see it the first day he saw the two together and how he protected her from him. Fiore wasn't much of an emotional man, but this day he truly became a man with a purpose.

With a simple nod, Deux said "Do you truly wish to look over the Goddess Delphi?"

The question confused Fiore. "What do you mean?"

"We can be honest with each other," said Deux with a small chuckle. "Even if I prevent you and anyone else from travelling you'll still find a way to protect that beloved of yours, correct?"

Fiore blinked and said with all that he was, "Delphi is of my heart."

And with that the two brothers came to an agreement: Gaia is open to Fiore and vice versa so long as Delphi wished for people of Psolym to visit her. And although this only extended to Gaia few believed perhaps it would with many more.

xXx

 **About 100 years later**

With the success of the Elements and inspired by the ways of Fiore's world Delphi created three more Guardians she called Life Forces.

It was true the Mobians still had war with other parts of the world along with other tough times and Delphi came to find this a fact of life that needed to at least be eased with the knowledge of specially gifted Gaians to guide them, so she made her first Life Force to be just the person with the knowledge of the subjects the Mobians had most difficulty.

First was a white bat with large purple wings she named Rouge.

It meant Fearless.

Rouge was the Guardian of all things warlike; such as strategy, weaponry, and combat skills.

She prefered armor over dresses like the other females along with thick steel toed boots and even though Rouge was an action kind of girl like Blaze, unlike her cat comrade she used her skills in a more seductive way.

You could see how she moved, how she walked and talked that she oozed sex appeal. She was excellent in the battlefield and she liked using manipulation to her advantage.

Next she created another hedgehog named Amy, the Mobian word for Precious.

Amy was clothed in silk rose colored dresses and a red headband keeping her long pink hair from her face. She was the Guardian of Love and it was easy to see why. She was extremely kind and warmhearted, making friends easily and seeing only the good in people. The Mobians often prayed to her to assist in their love endeavors and how to get their beloved one and while Amy wasn't one to force a relationship she certainly helped bring two fated people together.

Lastly she made a little orange fox with twin tails able to allow flight, similar to Sonic he could fly at incredible speeds but his title was Guardian of Intelligence. He was the youngest physically but definitely the smartest. He could just about create anything and had a thirst for learning any and all he could. He soaked it up like a sponge. Machinery was his favorite after weapons and Delphi named him Miles, meaning Steel-like however he spent most of his time with Rouge and she gave him the nickname Tails and it lovingly stuck.

Delphi and Fiore grew closer every day. They visited one another and Fiore was finally able to properly see Gaia.

Water (Serenity) absolutely adored him though Air and Earth were still skeptical having not knocked their grudges from when Delphi first met the humans and their rude greeting.

"Please don't dislike me," Fiore said to the Echidna and Hedgehog. "I love Delphi, truly I do. While my fellow Gods may see differently you have nothing to fear from me."

Sonic sneered and materialized into visible air currents to rush after Fiore with large boulders following dangerously close and when the human didn't flinch Sonic reverted back to his physical form and the boulders disappeared. Sonic solemnly nodded and left, Knuckles close behind him.

"Does this mean I'm accepted?" Fiore smiled at Delphi who blinked in astonishment herself.

"I guess so."

Delphi too was able to traverse to Psolym, with an Elemental Guardian by her side as always. She experienced the beauty of the golden world. She even met Deux again who took her paw and bowed slightly to her.

They bathed in the Platinum Springs and frolicked in the meadows.

Ultimately they showed their passion and desire for one another under the expanse of glowing stars which resulted in twin boys, Shadow and Umbra.

They were half Psolic human and half Gaian but they had the appearance of two cougars like Delphi and like their mother they could change their form to anything they liked including that of black haired, tanned skinned humans.

They were 'born' as physically and mentally as any of the others. Shadow favored being a Hedgehog while Umbra preferred keeping his mother's cougar form.

In Gaian form, they both were black with red striping. Handsome young men that resembled their father no matter what, not to mention incredibly powerful. Their potential was so immense that Fiore was forced to place inhibitor rings on their wrists to keep their chaos power in check.

Delphi was in total bliss as she looked over not Mobius but Gaia. She had her children, one of whom approached Amy with soft words or loving touches and the other cuddled his head in her lap. She had her Elements and most importantly she had Fiore. Her Fiore.

But like all good moments, bad ones must follow. But she could only follow Fiore - no, stand together with him as mates, strong and impenetrable. They'd got through it and became stronger than ever.

It wouldn't be until Umbra showed his true face that the real battle that would determine the life of Gaia and Mobius would begin.


End file.
